


It's Snowing Somewhere Else

by bjelkemander



Series: The Black Dog [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Forgiveness, Haunted Asgore, M/M, Nerdy Asriel, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjelkemander/pseuds/bjelkemander
Summary: Asriel and Frisk visit Toriel and Asgore on Christmas Eve. There's healing.





	It's Snowing Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for lewd but non-sexually explicit content.

You woke startled. Even as the dregs of whatever nightmare haunted you washed from your mind, you couldn’t escape the deep dread in your heart. The night had been restless, plagued by repeats of your previous encounters with Asriel, or what he had been, in the Underground. You’d barely had time between RESETs and LOADs to brace yourself for whatever came next. It was like you were trapped back in his depraved construct. But you weren’t. You were safe, at home, in your bed. Rubbing your eyes, you grasped around for your partner, the terror in your heart swelling as you realised he was gone.

Fully awake now, you slipped from bed, glancing around the room. The door was open, and the light outside on. You rushed from the bedroom, searching for the missing goat. You’d no idea what may have come over him this time. Maybe it was just sleepwalking through his nightmares, but at worst, it could be full-blown psychosis. Finding him nowhere in the upper level of the house, you rushed downstairs. You couldn’t suppress a sigh of relief as you saw the warm light of his den glow behind the door - at least he wasn’t far. Taking a deep breath, you cracked it open, peering around the room.

“Oh, hey, honey.” Asriel sat at his desk in the corner of the room, clad in his dressing gown. “You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” His focus remained on the model before him, glasses perched on the edge of his snout. You sighed in relief - Asriel must have had nightmares too. Coming down to his den seemed to be one of those things that helped him distract himself and calm down. It was a small but cozy room carved into the cliff your house was built on, a thick vein of granite jutting in past the walls to form the ceiling.

You stumbled in, eyes still adjusting to the bright light of the lamp. Asriel giggled as you planted a soft kiss on his head and sat down, arm wrapped around him. Your partner was nearly finished with the latest model kit he’d bought. He’d taken the hobby up at the behest of both yourself and his therapist - it was important, you’d both said nearly word-for-word, that he have some outlet to distract himself with when you weren’t around. The two of you had tried a few things together - meditation, writing, painting - but this was something that seemed to stick with Asriel. Maybe it was the productive element; the slow, meticulous process of creating something after lifetimes of senseless destruction.

He had a particular affinity for military models. You thought it a little ironic, given his previous belligerent encounters with humans, but then again, that was literally in a different life. Beside, he was hardly going to be interested in the older Great War models, particularly those depicting his own father being struck down. Those had been taken off the shelves rather quickly after the Accord had been signed. The model Asriel was working on at the moment appeared to be some kind of warship; at a guess, a frigate. It was sleek and modern nonetheless, the bow emblazoned with her title: RNS Determination.

Asriel sighed as he set the final piece of the ship’s bridge into place, sitting back to review the completed model. “Hopefully you’ll be getting me a new one for Christmas.” He teased, taking your hand and stroking it gently as the two of you sat there peacefully. Asriel, as always, was the one to break the silence. “You’ve been having nightmares, too, haven’t you.” He said softly, face falling a little as he kept his attention to the ship. It took you a moment to nod sadly in return, the goat boy sighing and rising from his seat. He carefully took the model in both hands and took it to one of the many shelves that lined the study, placing it among a display of other warships.

You didn’t want Asriel to suffer, but it did give you some solace that you were both going through the same night terrors. You never probed deep enough to determine whether the visions were linked, but you both seemed to emerge with a greater understanding of what the other was going though. You released a breath that you didn’t realise you’d been holding as Asriel came up behind you, laying his arms over your chest. The two of you sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the tranquility of the pre-dawn morning, the only sound the distant rumble of the air-conditioning ducts.

“C’mon, Frisk, let’s go back to bed.” Asriel yawned as he drew away from you. “Big day tomorrow, like you said... We should get more sleep.” It was contagious - you couldn’t help but yawn yourself as you took his hand. You both half-stumbled through the dark house, blind leading the blind, before eventually making it back to your room. Asriel stripped his dressing gown away, leaving his full figure exposed. Despite the bitter cold, Asriel still preferred to sleep bare during the winter, save for a pair of boxers. He did it for your benefit; his thick winter coat kept him warm throughout the day, and yourself through the night.

You spooned in behind Asriel, slipping your arms around his waist as he pulled the covers up. You took a moment to check the clock; 3:30AM. Technically Christmas Eve. The winter chill howled quietly outside, frost collecting at the bottom of the windows. The two of you were supposed to be making the trip out to New Hope tomorrow, to drop off your presents to Toriel and Asgore ahead of Christmas Day. The two elder goats had wanted to keep things quiet this year, only inviting a few of their close friends to celebrate the season. Still, it was a long drive, and you could only imagine you’d get tied up with something on your trip.

You could feel the goat boy’s tensions melt at your touch, sinking into your arms as he assumed his place as the little spoon. “Mmm... This is so nice, Frisk.” It was a sentiment you shared - it was hard to go past these quiet, midnight cuddles with Asriel. You pulled him in close, nuzzling into the soft fur of his shoulder - even on cold nights like this, you could rely on him to keep you warm. It was one of those small things that really made Asriel feel as though he was adding to the relationship. It was something he could offer to you, and relish in how much joy you received from it.

The two of you held hands, staring silently into the inky night. The blizzards that heralded the dawn of the season had subsided by now, but the gentle snowfall that followed ensured there were plenty of snowbanks and drifts. It would make for a longer drive into New Hope tomorrow, but it wasn’t a huge hassle. Asriel had encountered snow in the Underground as a child, but seeing it on the Surface was different. His eyes lit up at just how brilliantly it glowed in the sunlight, and the Christmas spirit only enhanced that. It was a wonderful time of year for the both of you.

Asriel had been overjoyed that he finally had an opportunity to spend Christmas with you, properly. He’d been struck by down by an episode a few days beforehand last year, and the two of you had spent most of the day curled up in bed. You’d only left his side to retrieve the gift you’d bought for him - a hobbyist telescope, the one with an attached finderscope he’d spent so much time poring over whenever you went into the city. Realising you’d bought it for him just made him cry more, ironically. That was still better than the first Christmas after he’d returned - he’d spent most of the day in and out of the ICU.

Finally, at least, it seemed like the chance for him to have a normal Christmas. Spending it together as a couple just made it all that more special. He shifted in your arms as the snowfall grew heavier. “This must be the white Christmas they talk about in all the songs, huh?” You murmured affirmatively in response and tightened your embrace, fingers lazily running through his dense chest fur. He almost purred, in the quiet, bleating way that he did, and you could feel jolts of electricity shooting down his spine. His toes curled around yours before he flipped over, pressing his lips against yours passionately.

“Mmm... Let’s just get some sleep, honey. Don’t want to be tired for Christmas Eve.” You yawned and nodded, surreptitiously taking the opportunity to inhale his deep, spicy aroma. The two of you settled down again, locked in each other’s arms, the cold winter’s chill barely more than a whisper as you spent the night embraced by the other.

...

Waking was a substantially less romantic process. You were splayed across your boyfriend’s chest, limbs trapped under his heavy frame. The goat monster snored loudly, a faint hint of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. His fur was flattened and creased in all directions, and your own hair wasn’t much better. Hopefully he’d be eager to shower with you. Trying to free your arms, you realised just how sore and cramped they were - you probably should have seen spending half the night with a goat monster on your hand ending poorly.

Blush flickering across your face, you licked at the blob of saliva dripping from Asriel’s mouth. His snout twitched at the touch, snore subsiding, as the young prince’s eyes cracked open. “Urgh. Morning, honey.” He still seemed half asleep, though he quickly rolled out from under you at least. You cradled your sore, stiff arm - you’d definitely need a shower to limber that back up. Maybe you could tease him about owing you a massage now, too. The goat boy coughed and awakened fully, sitting up in bed and stretching. “Get enough sleep?”

You nodded idly, unable to hide your focus on his torso. It flexed as he stretched, the goat boy’s slim, toned figure almost glittering in the bright eastern sunlight. You weren’t quite sure how he maintained his form given his condition. Probably something to do with the magic that formed his body. It made sense for a god, after all. It was all crowned by a large, poofy tuft of fur in the middle of his chest. That part was your favourite. The white puff was like a cloud. You relaxed almost instantly whenever you rested your head into it, the steady throb of Asriel’s heart reminding you that he really, truly was there with you.

The hint of a smirk flashed on Asriel’s face as he caught your stare. He was rarely smug, but he knew just how much you admired his body. It was a little shallow, but he was gorgeous - and all yours. You squeaked as he poked your belly in response, falling into an embrace. “If you want to see more, you could always help me wash these knots out of my fur...” Your face burned red at the teasing, keeping your fringe low to hide the desire in your eyes. Nonetheless, you quickly followed as he slipped from bed and made his way to the shower.

Asriel was already undressing, making something of a show out of it as he caught your eye. You couldn’t hide your blush this time, nor your arousal as you stripped. Not enough time to coax him into anything this morning, however. The goat boy stooped over the sink, the room filling with the sharp aroma of eucalyptus. Asriel’s morning routine was a lot more complex than yours, though it felt cruel to call him high-maintenance. Waxing his horns was just another thing he had to do to keep himself looking fresh. It was a chore he neglected every now and then given his episodes, but you tried to keep him on the ball. It was important for him to look after his good looks.

You paced up behind your boyfriend and lazily wrapped one arm around his waist. Smearing a blob of the waxing lotion on your fingers, you began to help apply it to his left horn. He shuddered from the close contact between the two of you. Your cock was wickedly close to pressing itself between his butt. Keeping the touch light, you instead focused on rubbing the sweet-smelling wax into his horn, letting your thumbnail run along the rough, boney surface of the antlers. “Mmm... Thanks, honey.” He turned to kiss you before you could get any friskier, rubbing his leg up against your thigh as the two of you paused.

That was the first hurdle passed, at least. There’d been a nagging doubt in your mind ever since you’d found him awake last night. That he’d have slipped back into depression on Christmas Eve, that you wouldn’t be able to rouse him from bed, that you’d have to call Toriel and Asgore to let them know you wouldn’t be making it. They understood, and you understood, but it hadn’t been something you’d looked forward to potentially dealing with. You’d never complain, but Asriel deserved a chance to enjoy the season without reliving his dark past. Seeing his current mood gave you hope he’d make it.

Your tension melted away as the two of you stepped into the shower, the jets of water already hot and steamy. You grabbed a long, fine comb from the caddy and set to work. Asriel always had a hard time reaching his back, especially with his long, curled horns getting in the way. It wasn’t such a chore, though. Asriel’s fur would be fresh and fluffy for the whole day now, and the matting was nowhere near as bad as the aftermath of you getting especially intimate. Now, that was a mess. He always hated it when you smeared it between the two of your bodies after the act.

You squeezed Asriel’s butt as you finished grooming, eliciting a cute squeak from the goat boy. Despite his slim figure, his rear was soft, bubbly, and plush. He was a little shy about it, especially when you made a point of teasing him about his assets. He loved your attention, though, and had even taken to letting you grope his rear when you were out in public, though only if it was quiet, and there was nobody around, and you were sure you wouldn’t get caught - but it was something. You could only imagine how soft it would feel if you ever got the chance to... 

Your lewd thoughts were interrupted by Asriel turning and kissing your cheek. “I-I’d like to try something too, Frisk, but we should probably be getting a move on.” You seized up for a moment as you questioned whether Asriel was reading your thoughts, then realised he didn’t have to - your fantasies had physically aroused you, and the proof of that was now bobbing between Asriel’s legs. He flashed a smile as his blush faded, shutting off the hot water. “I’ll pick you something to wear, alright?” He wiggled his butt one last time as he grabbed a towel and stepped from the bathroom, the heat in your loins still burning intensely.

Asriel had already picked out your clothes by the time you’d dried off and returned to the bedroom. It was nothing remarkable - your usual jeans, boots, and scarf. The exception was the heavy, woollen sweater, a complementary red to the green jumper that Asriel wore. Both garments were highlighted with white stitching, and were covered in intricate, ‘ugly Christmas sweater’ designs. You smiled - it had been one of the gifts you’d jointly received as your belated Christmas gift from Toriel and Asgore last year. The goat matriarch had knitted them herself, and she was so thrilled with how the two of you looked in them that you were willing to ignore the itchiness.

Asriel smiled as he looked over your outfit - his mother had even weaved yours with a small tapestry showing you leading the monsters from the Underground. “You look great, honey.” You sighed and gazed out the window. Visibility was good, but the overnight snowfall had left a thick dusting of frost across the landscape. Driving was going to take a lot of focus. You took Asriel’s hand and kissed his cheek briefly, the heavy sweaters at least doing their job in keeping you both warm. “I’ll make coffee?”

...

The drive wasn’t as bad as you anticipated. The snow plow must have been through sometime during the night. Not that a longer drive would have been boring. Even now, Asriel had his face pressed to the window, marvelling at the winter wonderland that the mountain pass had become in the wake of the snowfall. “It’s just like Snowdin Town.” He said quietly, the quiet musings of Christmas carols echoing from the car speakers. It was a little corny, but Asriel insisted on doing Christmas ‘properly’ this year, so you indulged him. Driving through the snow in such a festive atmosphere with him was sweet enough as a whole.

It was like a carol, in a way. The two of you had spent nearly twenty minutes loading the trunk of the car with presents and gifts. You’d both spent hours on wrapping and writing cards; though Asriel mostly stuck to the latter. Dealing with tape just left the boxes covered in strands of white fur. He’d enjoyed himself though, the two of you sitting peacefully and working out which gifts were going to which people. It was one of those moments where Asriel’s pain just faded into the background, as though it wasn’t there at all, and the two of you could simply be yourselves.

The suburbs of New Hope were similarly cheerful. Asriel sat and observed as you made your way from the highway to the Dreemurrs’ home, gazing over the frozen streetscapes. The lamp posts lining the avenues were adorned with red, green, and gold banners, and the bare trees were nonetheless strung with fairy lights. The goat prince was always struck by how extravagantly humans on the Surface took Christmas - it had been a more private, family-oriented affair in the Underground - but he loved it. Maybe he was just especially susceptible to the Christmas spirit, but he hadn’t hesitated to fully immerse himself in the treasure and the trash of the season.

Asriel sighed as you pulled into the driveway of Toriel and Asgore’s house. The manor home had been covered virtually from roof to basement with streams of fairy lights, the wires trailing into arrangements of stars, bells, and Christmas trees. You pulled the car right up to the house, backing the rear toward the door, as the King of Monsters wandered through the door. He waved, his huge horns bulging around the Santa hat perched on his head. His golden beard and mane were flecked with ice and snowflakes - along with the grey that had begun peppering his hair recently, it all made him look a lot more like Father Christmas than he already did.

“Boys!” Asgore embraced both of you as you stepped from the car, the enormous goat monster momentarily hoisting the two of you into the air. “Merry Christmas.” Asriel clung onto his father even as he set him back down, always taking the extra moment to truly appreciate that he was able to do something like this again. “I’m glad I could make it, dad.” You patted Asriel’s back softly - you knew how bad he felt over having missed Christmas last year. Father and son embraced tightly for a few moments as you started toward the trunk of the car, piling boxes onto your arms.

You quickly picked up the smell of gingerbread as the three of you entered the house, Asgore easily carrying as many boxes as you and Asriel combined. Toriel’s cooking has always been the best part of Christmas for you. Yet, your fondest memory of Christmas dinner had become the one you and Asriel had shared only a year before. You’d missed the feast as his parents’ house, but had simply spent the evening eating cheese and crackers while he experimented with his new telescope. It was unorthodox, but it was among the closest the two of you had ever felt.

The three of you set the load down at the foot of the large Christmas tree in the living room. It was taller than even Asgore - the ceiling of the home was naturally high to accommodate the boss monster - and glowed nearly as golden as his beard. Asgore had loved Christmas already - his frequent forays into playing Santa on Christmas Day was proof enough of that. But, despite already having spent over a decade on the Surface, the goat King seemed to relish it just as much as he did the first time he’d celebrated it after the fall of the Barrier. It was grandiose, but not tacky; extravagant, but not soulless. The best of both monster and human Christmas traditions, really.

The aroma of gingerbread proved too much, and you were lured through to the kitchen. Toriel beamed as you emerged through the door with the goat boy, pulling you into a less exciting, yet equally warm hug than that which Asgore had greeted you with. “Welcome home, my children.” Asriel was already eyeing off the gingerbread monsters cooling on the stovetop - you noticed the goat matriarch had sprinkled in a few gingerbread humans as well, just as she always did. You’d been surprised to learn that Asriel ultimately preferred gingerbread over cinnamon or butterscotch - you’d always picked him for the former, based on his scent.

“Don’t rush, Asriel, you can have plenty of cookies tomorrow.” She scolded as though sensing the goat boy’s eagerness. Her resistance didn’t last long, however. It only took one glance of her son’s wide, pleading eyes for her resolve to break. You could never tell if this was an act, or he was genuinely begging. “Oh, fine, but make sure you share it with Frisk.” He grinned widely as he grabbed one of the warm gingerbread people, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He chomped the treat down greedily before leaning into you, planting a kiss right on your lips. His tongue briefly slid into yours, running over your gums, the faint taste of gingerbread lingering in your mouth.

Toriel rolled her eyes, but couldn’t conceal her blush. She always found your displays of affection toward each other endearing. While even you’d had your apprehensions toward expressing your love for Asriel in front of Toriel and Asgore - or anybody, for a while, really - reactions like that made you feel a lot less shy. Asriel giggled as he pulled away, nuzzling his head against yours briefly. “Sorry, Frisk.” You smiled and returned the favour, keeping an eye on Toriel’s reaction in the periphery. Both her and Asgore seemed to get something out of seeing the two of you acting like this.

On cue, Asgore made his way into the kitchen. Like his son, his face lit up as he saw the freshly-baked gingerbread on the benchtop, and despite Toriel’s glare, made a beeline for it. He grabbed several pieces, only for his wife to respond with a sharp slap to the back of his hand. “Those are for tomorrow.” She said sternly, the goat king sheepishly backing down from the stash of cookies. She replaced his prize with her set of car keys, pointing toward the door. “If you want one today, then you can go get the groceries from my car. I need Asriel and Frisk to help me anyway.”

You didn’t worry about these spats between Toriel and Asgore - they were still in the process of repairing their broken relationship, but neither seemed to hold grudges over minor incidents like this. The events of the time in the Underground put things in perspective for a lot of people, including yourself. They were still giving it their best shot, and the fact that they had made it through last Christmas together meant this didn’t have to be a breaking point - then again, neither you or Asriel had been around to witness that. Still, the hope of finally being able to spend Christmas with their long-lost son again, on the Surface, was a salve to any sore point.

“Frisk, could you please go to the back shed and retrieve some more firewood. Asriel, I will need your help to get some dishes out of the oven.” You sighed and nodded, though neither you or he felt any real reluctance in helping out. Putting in the work to get ready just felt like another part of the Christmas experience for both of you, and this was the best opportunity you’d had to do that together so far. Kissing his cheek as you headed toward the back door, you pulled your scarf up across your face and headed off into the cold grounds.

...

You sat on the bench beside Asgore’s garden, staring out over the barren yard. The normally vibrant nursery was a wasteland at this time of year, the brilliant sea of golden flowers that formed the border of the terraced courtyard reduced to heavy drifts of snow. Nothing beside remained. Asgore could spend hours out here in the summer, meticulously tending to his flowers. More than just the beauty of the floral display in full bloom, it gave him time to think. During the summer months, he seemed to do a lot of thinking. Now that it was winter, he preferred the confessional of the hearthfire.

His was far more subtle than Asriel’s, but you could tell that Asgore carried his own pain. The things that he’d done in his struggle to free his people from the Underground were horrific, but that was the cross he had to bear as King. So much of his energy these days went into assisting Asriel, but it often just seemed as much a way to keep his mind occupied as genuine concern for his son. The latter already ran deeply enough; it was hard to think why he shouldn’t have baggage from technically having lost a child, then found him again. But the weight on Asgore’s shoulders ran deeper than that.

If Asriel was a traumatised child, Asgore was a soldier back from war. You distinguished this from a soldier home from war - whatever the goat King may have conceived as home, it was probably long before the descent into the Underground, and certainly before Asriel’s death. His resurrection had been anything beyond Asgore’s wildest dreams - the patriarch was typically stoic, but you’d seen his emotional side when he’d first seen Asriel reborn, and his open pain had run deeper than when you’d first fought him in the Underground. However, it didn’t erase the trauma of losing him in the first place.

That had only been the beginning of when things had started turning really bad for Asgore, though. Bad for everyone, really. The deaths of Asriel and Chara had been the catalyst for the goat King to strengthen his resolve against humans, and begin taking their SOULs by his own hand - just as he had tried to take yours to finally complete his mission. That was something he couldn’t ignore. He’d killed, as soldiers do, but beyond the standards of war. He’d done his duty, as a soldier, ruler, and statesman, but he couldn’t escape the personal toll of that.

Asgore thought about the six SOULs every day. Orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet - the only thing missing was your own red SOUL. It was the only one that remained. The other SOULs had fled into the world after the breaking of the Barrier, and while it gave Asgore some comfort to finally set them free, the damage was done. They were six humans, six lives, that he’d snuffed out in necessity yet desperation, duty yet cowardice. They were hopes and dreams that would never go fulfilled, fate irreparably ripped away through the cruel twist of having fallen down into the Underground.

You heard soft crunching through the snow behind you. The shadow that loomed over you was unmistakeable - you’d recognise Asgore’s glorious, twisted horns anywhere, at least until Asriel’s own magnificent pair fully developed. The goat King emerged from the dense fog and sat down beside you, wordlessly. His Santa hat was clutched in his hand, the other holding a tall glass of mulled wine. Even a huge monster like him needed respite from the cold. The two of you sat silently for a while, simply staring out across the dead garden, before the King of Monsters finally spoke.

“Back in the Underground, these flowers would be in bloom all year long.” He spoke mournfully, as though he missed those days, before clarifying his words. “Being on the Surface is wonderful. But seeing so much beauty dead and buried... It is a little disappointing.” Asgore sighed and tossed the crumpled Santa hat to your lap, rising from the seat and wandering over to a nearby flower bed. He probed through the snow pile, searching for something. Digging down below the snowdrift, he gently picked a waterlogged, wilted golden flower - not yet quite dead, but not quite alive either.

You swallowed, a lump suddenly forming in your throat. Asgore usually spoke in this indirect, meandering style, but you were a little nervous about where he was going. He still wasn’t aware of the true nature of what had happened to his son, at least as far as you knew. You couldn’t imagine what it would do to him to know the truth. The thing that Asriel once was. That was the last thing he needed at a time like this. The goat King contemplated the flower for a moment before letting it drop to the ground, the petals easily scattering in the dry, bitter wind.

“Of course, this garden can grow back. I’m sure it will look beautiful again come spring.” Asgore returned to his seat beside you, offering his mug of mulled wine. You took a deep sip and sighed, the spicy beverage warming your entire body. There was a deep taste of butterscotch, tinged with the sweet, herbal flavour of golden flower tea. You could still sense the cold emotion hanging in the air, though, as you passed the mug back to Asgore. He raises it to his lips and inhaled the aroma deeply before skolling the rest, slamming the copper mug between you on the bench.

“Some things are not so easily resurrected.” He reached around his neck and unbuckled a small golden chain, dragging the amulet from his chest. It was a small heart locket, just like the one you’d found back in New Home. He flicked it open and passed it to you, the pendant humming almost imperceptibly. Whatever inscription had originally been carved into the locket had been buffed away long ago, replaced with a crudely-etched message: ‘Don’t Forget.’ The body of the amulet had six apertures arranged in a circle, with one crowning the centre. The border glowed with all the colours of the rainbow, save for the one missing from the centre - red.

“If I had have succeeded, Frisk...” Asgore drew a sharp breath as he grabbed the necklace, holding it tightly against his chest. “That is all that would be left of you.” He hung his head gravely for a moment before fastening the locket back where it belonged. “I can’t take back the pain I’ve caused. It is something I can only try to live with.” You sat in silence as the goat King continued - you could only imagine Asgore had spent hours practicing his lines in the mirror. The patriarch took both your hands in his enormous paw, staring down at you with sad, serious eyes.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Frisk, despite everything. For us, for all monsters.” His eyes looked tired. They weren’t defeated, but any victory they may have seen coming could only be Pyrrhic. He tried to meet yours, but even then they seemed to stare directly through. His bright, golden eyes, once as lively and excited as his son’s, were now sunken and dark, the long mane that framed his face able to conceal some of the deeper bags under his eyes in shadow. “But most of all, Frisk... Thank you. Thank you for saving Asriel.”

Asgore probably suspected there was more to Asriel’s return than was readily apparent. He didn’t like to snoop, but when Asriel would suddenly seize up and quietly say he was only really comfortable discussing a certain topic with you, it made it pretty obvious that there were deeper issues going on than just the trauma of his death. The goat King’s words were cryptic, but that wasn’t too different from usual. You paid no mind to whatever his implication was, simply leaning in to embrace the patriarch, your arms barely able to reach around even the front of his broad chest.

Your attempt to hug him seemed to lighten Asgore’s mood for a moment, drawing you into a warm embrace. For a moment, the chill that haunted you both melted. Despite everything, Asriel and his father were just big messes of emotion. Neither could escape the past, and neither really felt they deserved to. Even though they’d left the Underground, they were still trapped there. Both still needed to be saved from the torment of their own conscience, and it was the least you could do to comfort them in the meantime. The goat King squeezed you tightly for a few moments before drawing away, sighing deeply.

“Asriel has been struggling recently, hasn’t he, Frisk.” He spoke of it more as a matter-of-fact than a question. “I can feel the tension in you.” He braced his arm against the seat, staring out across the barren yard. “It is hard for all of us to understand what he is going through. You know better than most, though.” You could only nod in response. It hadn’t been hard for Asgore to put his trust in you to care for Asriel - if there was anybody who knew him better, they certainly weren’t around. Still, you were only human, and Asgore was right - it pained you deeply to see how much Asriel struggled, ruminated, and hurt.

“I can’t lose him again.” Asgore spoke simply now, his cryptic musing over duty and emotion replaced by direct articulations of his hopes and fears. He looked to you, his eyes almost pleading now, the regret that earlier filled them replaced by sheer vulnerability. “I cannot care for him in the same way you can... I know that he wants nothing more than to be with you.” You blushed slightly as Asgore’s words. Maybe things were moving a little fast if you were already getting his father’s blessing of your relationship, but this did seem like something the monster really needed to say, to both you and himself.

“I know how special he is to you, as well, Frisk.” Asgore sighed, rising from his chair, his posture now carrying itself a bit less heavily. “Make sure he knows that, Frisk. Never let either of you forget it.” Just as quickly as he’d arrived, he was gone, trudging back to the empty house, empty mug in hand. You, on the other hand, remained in the garden, continuing to silently contemplate the landscape, waiting for Asriel to return from his trip to the shops.

...

“Alright. Let’s just get one more photo before you both head off.” Toriel fussed over both yourself and Asriel as you posed in front of the Christmas tree. You held hands awkwardly with the goat boy, trying to meet each other’s gaze while still standing toward the camera. You both grinned widely, cheeks twitching slightly from how long you’d had to hold the smile. The goat matriarch was a perfectionist when it came to this. She’d not had a chance to photograph her children together at Christmas since it was just little Asriel and Chara in the Underground. The fact that you were now a couple just made finding the perfect snapshot even more of a challenge for her.

Your smiles both dropped as the flash burst, jaw starting to cramp from just how long you’d been posed together. “Let me check.” She glanced at the camera, brow furrowed, before sighing and nodding her head. “I suppose that will have to do. You both look gorgeous, boys.” She turned the camera toward you, Asriel nuzzling in against your head as you both studied the photo. The lights of the tree twinkled as you stood hand-in-hand, the goat boy’s horns adorned with tinsel, ribbons, and fairy lights. You couldn’t deny it had been worth the effort.

Toriel sighed and kissed you both on the cheek, the two of you hugged tightly on either side. “Tomorrow will be wonderful. I cannot wait to see you both.” A tear shimmered in the corner of her eye as she bid you farewell, though she quickly blinked it back. “Yeah, it’s gonna be great. Love you, mom.” Asriel’s eyes shimmered as well, glancing over at his father. “And I love you too, dad.” Asgore was back to his usual stoic demeanour - the goat patriarch simply nodded before wrapping you in a warm hug, the King of Monsters easily able to embrace the three other members of his family.

The drive home was easier than you anticipated, even with the load of presents no longer weighing down the trunk. Yet, it seemed to drag on as though it were your first time travelling the route again. Asgore’s words lingered on your mind. There was something you’d been meaning to give to Asriel tomorrow morning, but even then was too long to wait now. Besides, the day had been magical enough already. What better way than to end it than this? The saccharine melodies of the carols were at the back of your mind as you pressed on through the mountain pass.

At least Asriel seemed relaxed. He’d decided he might as well share a mug of mulled wine with his father, then that had turned into another, and another - it probably went against the advice on his medication, but it felt wrong to say no. The two of them deserved to share a carefree moment together, and that’s certainly what it had been - Asriel was a lightweight, even when it came to something like mulled wine. In any case, he was quiet and subdued in the ride home, humming along idly to the festive tunes.

Christmas Eve had truly arrived as you arrived home. The decorations atop Asriel’s horns twinkled brilliantly in the dark - your very own star, guiding you home. He’d fallen into a light snooze as the night fell - maybe it was the previous morning’s early awakening, or just the alcohol, but you figured he deserved the rest. He barely shifted as you pulled into the driveway. You shook his shoulder gently, trying to rouse him, only to earn a quiet, sleepy bleat from the goat boy. Smiling, you stepped from the car and gently rolled him into your arms, carrying him through the light snowfall into home.

It still felt as untouched as when the two of you had left, even the dirty coffee cups laying upturned on the sink. The lights were low, letting the Christmas tree dominate the large, open-plan living area of the house. Through the window and across the balcony, the night was clearing, a few stars emerging from behind the thin, wispy clouds. The most brilliant star of all blazed atop the tree, which you flopped down in front of with Asriel in your arms. You draped Asriel across your lap on the couch, stroking his head gently, waiting for the sleepy goat boy to awaken.

He did so slowly, gently stirring in his sleep as his eyes flickered open, gazing up at you lovingly. “Mmm... Was I out long?” You shook your head, stroking his ear to the side gently, earning a shy giggle from the goat boy. “I love you, Frisk.” He murmured softly, shifting in your lap to sit against your chest. The two of you sat there peacefully for a while, simply enjoying the close contact with one another. It was a little while before you remembered, gasping to yourself softly. In your periphery, you spotted a small, wrapped gift box under the tree - the one present you’d intentionally left behind. Asriel’s present.

The goat boy noticed your reaction, peering up at you with a curious murmur. “Something up?” You patted his back and slid out from under him, grasping beneath the tree for the box. Asriel cocked his head lightly as you sat back down, face suddenly turning red as you handed him the parcel. “Oh, Frisk... It’s not too early, is it?” He could barely hide his excitement as he studied the small box, shaking it gently. You shook your head and leaned in to kiss your partner’s lips, the monster moaning softly at the contact. He pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall from the box, cracking the lid to peer inside.

He couldn’t help but gasp as he saw what it was. “Honey... Is this...” Tears welled in his eyes as he plucked it from the box, letting it dangle by its golden chain. The locket sparkled in the pale light of the Christmas tree, sending rays of light across both your faces as it twinkled. Asriel choked back a cry as he stared at it, falling into a tight embrace with you. “Thank you.” He whispered, clutching it tightly in his hand. He reluctantly broke away, unclamping the pendant to look inside. He started laughing softly as he read the inscription, gazing up at you with wet, loving eyes.

“It’s perfect.” He said softly, running a finger over the gemstone in the centre. There was just one thing left to do. Gently taking the locket from him, you draped it around his neck, tightly fastening it at the back. He puffed out his chest as you gazed at him with affection, nodding your head in approval. Even more gorgeous than you imagined. You pressed your lips back against Asriel’s mouth, slightly overcome by your desire for him, pressing him down toward the couch. The goat boy melted in your arms, hugging you tightly as you took control, the two of you wrapped in each others arms as you passionately embraced each other.

You’d been careful that receiving the locket wouldn’t dredge up any painful memories for Asriel. References to his childhood easily could, and the attachment to Chara just deepened that fear. It had been awkward to surreptitiously raise the subject while not giving away that you were planning on buying one. Asgore’s own amulet has helped ease things, really. The goat boy had only noticed it a few months after meeting his father again ago - closed, of course. You doubted Asgore had ever shown anybody else the energy held within, and he likely never would.

His curiousity about his father’s jewellery had given you comfort that this would work, though. He’d even mentioned his old locket to you, what it had meant to him, and how important it had been as part of his and Chara’s friendship. That had been an exhausting conversation - but it had also been one of the first where Asriel truly opened himself up to you, let his pain be known, and decided to put his faith in you. He’d cried, but had found relief in your touch, finally able to break through the mental barriers that had restrained the touch-starved goat boy for so long.

You could feel Asriel’s heart pulse just as passionately as you kissed him now. The prince squeezed you tightly as the two of you made out, the locket pressing between both your chests. You wormed your tongue into his mouth, pressing around the cavity assertively, your partner writhing under your touch. He clasped hands with you as he tried to regain his position, gripping you other tightly. You were both suddenly forced apart as the locket throbbed with energy, Asriel panting from the kiss as he studied the humming amulet. “I-Is it doing something, Frisk?”

You grabbed the locket cautiously, peering over the heart pendant. It was coming from inside. You snapped it open, a dim, red glow radiating from inside. The two of you stared at the gemstone in the socket of the amulet in wonder. The brilliant white mineral was now glowing brilliant ruby, energy swirling inside just as it had with Asgore’s. On impulse, you pressed it shut and let it drop between your chests, gasping at the sudden warmth you felt between yourself and your partner. Asriel spoke up softly. “I-Is that...” You nodded as though you already knew the answer, flopping forward onto the goat boy.

You were exhausted. Your SOUL felt like it had been sent through a wringer, as though it were drained of a vital essence. It wasn’t unfamiliar, just strange. There was a reason you’d picked the jeweller that you had - they were the only monster in New Hope licensed to deal in arcane enchantments. The gemstone held the raw energy of your SOUL, just as though you’d exposed your vitality to Asriel physically. It seemed like it wore you out much more than usual, though. You dropped to Asriel’s chest, panting softly, pressing your ear to listen to the soft throb of the locket and Asriel’s own heart in unison.

The goat boy smiled and stroked your head, a few scattered tears falling to your head. “It’s beautiful, Frisk. It really is.” You both fell to the couch in each other’s arms, grasping onto the other, the afterglow of the emotional crescendo washing across both of you. Asriel’s eyes twinkled as he stared at you lovingly, hands still clasped as the two of you finally began to relax. “And you’re beautiful. I didn’t think I could ever feel like this for somebody again. I’m glad I was wrong.” Your own eyes sparkled with tears as you leaned in for another kiss, lazily maintaining the lock on his lips as you lay in the glow of the Christmas tree.


End file.
